love triangle
by yagnasani
Summary: HAI I AM YAGNASANI A TOTALLY NEW WRITER OVER HERE I AM A BIG FAN OF KAVIN & DUSHANT SO I THOUGHT ABOUT WRITING A STORY BASED ON THEM, HOPE YOU ALL WILL ENJOY IT .THANKYOU this story is mainly based on love affair of dushant ,where dushant is a vere strong rough & tough character but kavin is a sweet flirting character who love flirting with several girl .ishita is a sweet chatacter


**_chapter --1_**

acp sir enter the cid bea)uro call every one in the hall way

 **acp-** aj may tum logo ko ek new member se milane ja raha hu uski nam Ishita oberoi hai.

 _usko train karneka responsibility mah dushant aur kavin ko deta hu sat sat uski khayal vi rakne ka diyatya sopta hu ._

 ** _acp leave the hall_**

 ** _ishita was wearing a blue faded jeans and tanktop long feather earing and bangles in her hand ,hair was open ,layer cut reddish brown hair with maskara in her eyes ._**

 _ **kavin-** wow u are looking auderable._

 _ **Ishita -** thanks sir_

 _ **dushant-** hai mai Dushant,Dushant singh._

 _ **Ishita-** hello sir nice to meet u goodmorning too_

 _ **dushu-** common i will show u ur desk (near to one desk)this is ur's kal suva ek training hai firing ka ajana_

 _ **Ishita -** yup_

 _ **kavin-** training shening hota rahega aj hamare apartment me ek party hai_

 _ **Ishi-** sir meri apartment me bhi hai toh hum kya same apartment me hai_

 _kavIsh - blue view apartment_

 _ **kavin -** same pinch hah_

 _ **dushu** -ishita kya tum gapsap mare jao ge ya kam vi ,ek case hai mujhe parsu ke andat hi us ramesh nam ke insan ka pura details chahiye ,us ka ghar , abhi ka pata , mobile no, criminal record aur usse jura hr detail ._

 _ **ishita-** ji sir main do din ke andhar apko mail kardungi_

 _ **Kavin-** toh aj chale party ke vhi toh taiyari karni hai ya nahi lets go._

 ** _they all left the beauro_**

 _ **ishita -** pata hai bhabi aj bahut maza aya us beauro mai na sab ek din me mari friend ban gaye acp sir wo toh bilkul muche apni sagi beti ke tarha manre they tha baise ek rakshas jise serf kam ki parhi hai par wo sab se alag hai bande me kuch toh bat hai_

 _ **bhabi** -pata hai jab may phehele tere bhaiya se mili thi toh mushe bhi usme kuch bat nazar aye tha .aur wo hi kab cafe aur usse payar me badal gaya_

 ** _in evening_**

 ** _ishita was wearing a red and pale yellow colour combination salwar red dhupatta ,long AD earing pearls bangle light pink blush pink lipstick._**

 ** _every one of CID team was waiting for her especially kavin who was egerly waiting for her came to an end ,she come down ._**

 _ **Kavin-** aj na tumhe bahut achi lagrahi hai subha se bhi zada_

 ** _ishita smile said thankyou_**

 _ **kavin -** would u like to dance with us_

 _ **Ishita -** sure sir_

 _ **Kavin-** yea kya sir sir laga rakha hai college se janta hu tumhe ab na tum sir kahena nahi .plzz_

 _ **Ishita-** ok kavin ab thik hai_

 ** _ishita, purvi, shreya , kavin ,abijeet dance on radha .ishita tarika dance on barish_**

 ** _daya abhijeet dance on ye dosti hum nahi torenge!!!_**

 ** _party ended with lots of awww moment ._**

 _ **abhijeet-** are tarika tum aur ishita toh bahot kamal ke dancer ho_

 _ **Tarika -aww** how sweet abijeet toh tum bhi toh bahut acche shooter ho jaha bi nisana laga te ho chuk ti nahi._

 _ **Abhijeet-** abb itne bhi tarif na koro sarm ajayga bye kya mai ap ko apke ghar tak chor du?_

 _ **Tarika -no thanks may chali jaungi ..**_

 ** _they all left the apartment while living dushant forget his wallet he didnot remind it too_**

 _ **ishita - ye** h kiska wallet hai she open it are yeh toh dushant sir ka wallet par usme ye larki kon hai ?? nam vi hai kya dipi, dipi,Dipika_

 _so yeh hai sir ki gf_

 _ok kal sir se hi puchti hu_

 ** _chapter 2_**

 ** _next day morning at beauro_**

 _ **ishita -** hai everybody_

 _ **eveybody-** hai Ishu_

 _ **ishita -** dushant sir yea apka wallet ap kal bhul aye th_ay

 _ **dushant-** oo ha thanks_

 _ **ishi-** ek bat puchu yeh deepika kon ?_

 _ **dushu-(angryly)** that's none of ur business go and do ur work_

 _throwing ishita's file on floor he left_

 ** _ishita went inside the cabin started crying ,Kavin came in consoled her_**

 _ **Kavin-** arre Ishita sun us bagar billa na aise hi hai.par dil ka bohot accha hi.dushant ek case ke liye gaya tha shimla udhar mr ko prem ho gaya tha usi dauran usse pata chala ki us larki jisse sahab ko prem hua tha wo hi asli katil hai aur wo dushant ko istemal kar rahi thi ,Dushant ne usse arrest to kiya par dil se aj bhi usse nikal nahi paya aur wo usi ki tasbir hai ._

 _ **Ishi-** ab pata chala story kya hai koi nahi main apke adhura kam samapann kardungi.Dushant sir ko leke ap bhi tense ho ap ko bhi uske liye bura lagta hoga .main dektihu kya kar sakti hu._

 _ **Kavin-** ok wo sab toh thik hai par rat bohot hogayi hai main drop kardu_

 _ **Ishita-** nahi woooo log kya sochenge main taxi me chali jayungi_

 _ **Kavin-** bas ishi utna bhi sharmane ki jarurat hai dost kab kam ayeg_

 **ishita :-** _bas thik hai par bike may drive karungi i hope no problem is there now_

 _ **kavin :** no madam !!_

 ** _they reach there apartment_**

 _ **kavin** : ishu nice driving ha_

 _ **ishu:** kavin stop flirting ,u know i hate it_

 ** _ishita went to her bedroom take a nap but till8:00am_**

 _ **Ishita-** margayi mai toh late hu kal baise vhi main rakshas ko bharka diya tha aj late rahungi toh aur naraz ho jayenge_

 ** _ishita get up dress up left for office, she was comming down from stairs notice dushant ,being excited of his late office journey like her she overlook two stair had a great fall_**

 _ **dushant -** ishita tumhari koi kam nahi hai jab dekho tab hi ultta fulta kam karti raheti ho . mera sakal kyu dekh rahi ho utto bhi._

 _ **Ishita-** sir app kya chup nahi ho sakte main kabse yeh kaheni ki kosis kar rahi hu ki muje dard ho raha hai paer meh main khari nahi ho sakti hu _

_**dushu- uf** lao main hi karta hu_

 ** _dushu lift ishi took her to her bedroom in this situation an amazing incidet took place ishita's chain stucked in the button of dushu'shirt to remove it he either had to open the shirt or to break the button . it was dushu's fav shirt so he had no choice rather than opening his shirt so he ask ishi to close her eyes though she didnt did it but still to sathisfy him . he open the shirt ishi shout out of pain dushant got scared so he tided a piece of cloth on her leg to relief pain apply a pain relief gel ._**

 _ **dushu-** u can take rest . waise kal ke liye sorry .muche utna react nahi karna chahiye tha_

 _ **ishi -** sir i understand ki us samay ap pe kya bitye honge i am sorry too mujhe bhi ap ke personal chiso ko touch nahi karna chahiye tha . kabhi kabhi zindegi me bahut hatsa hote hai par zindegi nahi ruk jati hai insan thayer jata hai bas hamlog hatse ko toh rok na sake par ham kudko piche morne se toh rok sakte hai. _

_**dushu -** thanks for the complement .take care aj toh main tha us liye bach gayi .agay se apna khayal rakhna har bar main nahi rahun ga ,bye_

 ** _Ishi- bye sir._**

 **Dushu left reach his office** ** _dushu :_** good morning everybody

 _ **kavin** : kab se tu ishi ki tarha good morning every body kahene laga ??_

 _ **dushu :** plzz usse ishi mat kah accha nahi lagta_

 _ **kavin: oh** oh kuch kuch !!??_

 _ **dushu** : har koi tere tarha nahi hai ._

 _ **kavin:** what do u mean tere tarha , sari larkiya na marte hai mere style pe_

 _ **dushu:** sahi kaha marte hai tere style dekhke_

 _ **abhijeet :** kya huya subha subha tum dono ke kis bisey pe debate chal raha hai ._ _baise ishita kaha hai nazar nahi a raha hai_

 _ **dushu:** sir wo nahi a sakti hai uske payer me chot ayi hai_

 _ **abhi** : o shit pahele batana chahiye tha usse milkar ata.ok duty ke bad usse milke ayenge sab ._

 ** _chapter --3_**

 ** _after the end of noon when time came to left the beauro they all took the car went to visit ishita_**.

 _ **abhijeet :** ishi tum thik to ho na kaise huya ye sab_

 _ **ishita** :sir wo main dushant sir matlab main aj subha late uthi thi na toh mujhe dar tha ki dushant sir mujpe chillayenge usliye harbai me thi par raste me dushant sir ko dekha ki wo bhi late toh mai bas khusi ke mare dance hi kar ne ja rahi hu ki meri paer slip kiya aur main niche!!_

 _ **abhijeet:** are bahen tum ko apna khayal rakhna chahie tha na thik hai kuch bhi zarurat pare to is Dushant ko hi phone kar na isi ke baja se huya hai ._ ** _they all left the flat of ishita ._**

 ** _kavin Dushant's room at night_**

 _ **kavin** :aj ka din to jabardast tha_

 _ **dushu:** kaise ?_

 _ **Kavin :** are aj koi kam nahi tha beauro ke bahar_

 _ **dushant :** pata hai bhai mujhe na kuch ajib sa feeling ho raha hai_

 ** _kavin turn the chair toward dushant ._** _ **Kavin:** kya bhai !! aur tujhe huya kya hai ._ _ **dushant :** pata hai main ek larki se mila tha wo ekdam alag type ki hai wo na gorgeous nahi hai par jab wo gussa karti to uski sakal se koi akhe nahi phira pata ._

 _ **kavin:** bhai tujhe na kuch nahi huya hai tu ek bat bata tujhe jab roshini se payar huya tha to kuch aisa nahi laga ._

 _ **dushant :** nahi yaar e bali feeling na age se bohot better hai wo jab bhi pas ati hai na to jaise sare zakham pe malham lag gaya hai ._ _ **kavin:** uski nam kya hai ? who is that lucky person who earn a love from u_

 ** _Dushu was about to say the nam but suddenly his phone ring_**

 _ **dushu:** hello! kon ?_

 _ **person:** is it dushant sir_

 _ **dushu** :yes i am batao kya kahena hai_

 _ **person:** sir main ishita bol rahi hu sir meri jan ko khatra hai .sir plzz save me ._

 _ **dushant :** hello ishita ,hello are kaise khatra are tum ho kaha ?_

 _ **kavin:** kya huya bhai tere chehere ka rang kyu urgaya ?kon the kis ki jan ko khatra hai ?_ _ **dushu:** Ishita !!_

 _ **kavin:** what ?ishita - dushant ham kis barati ke intezar kar rahe hai -chal_

 ** _they started the car with tressing the call they reach closed chemical factory ._** _ **kavin:** lagta toh nahi ki yaha sal bhar koi aya hai chal andar jake dekte hai_

 _ **dushant :** yes let's open the door._

 _ **person : stop** sir darbaza mat koliya ,bom ke tregar dab jayenge ._

 _ **dushant :** phir !_

 _ **ishita :** sir apmese jo zada accha per pe char sakte ho bo sunno idhar is baniyan tree ke pas ek khir ki hai bas wohi ek rasta hai._ _ **dushant:** tu ja muche toh uchai se dar lagta hai_ _ **kavin:** par dushant ,yeh mujse nahi hoga agar andar jane ke bad dono galat wire kata to dono marenge ;tu hi ja_

 _ **dushant :** ok_

 ** _dushant easily crawl the tree get inside the factory found ishita he cut one wire but it didn't diffuse so he anyways remove wire from ishita ran out of that factory kavin too ran towards ther_** ** _e car .the factory blown ._**

 _ **kavin :** tum log thik to ho na ._

 _ **ishiyant :** ha kavin_

 _ **dushant:** ishita tum yaha kar kya rahi thi ._

 _ **ishita :** sir ap wo rame_sh ke bare me detail nikal ne ko kaha tha maine nikali thi ,par apne gusse me phek diya tha usmme mention tha is chemical factory k bare me

aur mujhe ek call aya rath ko ki yeha ek surag hai uske khilaf ur bas main yeha a pauchi ,got this watch 'R' written breslet .

 _ **dushant :** par isse kya hoga yeh kisi ka bhi hosakta hai._

 _ **ishita :** nahi kyu ki yea up aur main nai kharid sakti bas koi rich log he kharid sakta hai_

 _yeh dekhiye shop's name chaliye sir._

 _ **dushant :** ha mere bap ki dukan hai_

 _ **ishiyant :** wow ap ki bap ka dukan bhi ha_

 _ **dushant:** ha nahi hai banna khula raheta mere liye abhi ._

 **they all moved on their apartment**

 ** _chapter 4_**

 ** _goa next last part of their case_**

 ** _kavin ishita was running behind a girl dress like a man suddenly she turn back hit kavin continueously .kavin did not hit her once so ishita just get in hit her tightly she felt down later became arrested ._**

 ** _in their hotel ._**

 _ **ishita :** kavin tu ne defence kyu nahi kiya_

 _ **kavin:** are nahi afterall wo ek larki thi aur kavin larkio se flirt kar sakte hai par uske upar hath kabhi nahi ._

 _ **ishita :** so sweet !! sach me tu nah bahot accha hai definetly us college _wale kavin se better so main na tumhe ye anticeptic laga deti hu.jaldi hi thik hojao ge

 _ **kavin :** thanks mere khayal rakne ke liye ._

 _ **ishita :** bye apna khayal rakhna!_

 ** _ishita left the room .aftrr that dushant enter._**

 _ **dushant :** kavin tujhe kya hua itne chot_

 _ **kavin :** aree wo uss rameshni ke bajase_

 _usne na mujhe punching bag bana dala ._

 _par pata dushant mujhe bhi na tere sang rahte rahte loveria ho gaya hai .ek larki ko dekha toh aisa laga ki bas ussi ke khayal lo me dubi rahejau uski samne dunia tham jate hai hawa ruk jata hai panchi gana gane lag jata hai._

 _ **dushant:** aree yar same one mere sath bhi kuch aisa hi huya hai aj sara kam chor ke bas usse he dekne ka man kar raha hai ._

 _ **kavin :** pata hai 4din bad valentines day hai aur jab hum dono ko ek ek valentine milgai _hai toh kyu na ham unlogo to propose kare usdin isi bahane un dono se hum dono ki mulakata bhi ho jayega!

 _ **dushu:** ha baise idea tete bura nahi hai .toh chal tairi bhi karna hai ._

 _ **dushant kavin went to several markets to collect there item for the special day even they book a holiday resourt to surprise their girlfriend .**_

 _ **chapter. 5**_

 _ **on. valentines day .**_

 _ **ishita was sitting on the window of her room enjoying the plesant weather in goa .suddenly some one call her she receive the phone .**_

 _ **person :** hello aj mujhe tum se kuch important bat karni hai ek case ka surag dena hai ._

 _ **ishita :** hello kon app kaha ana hai_

 _ **person:** kon hu esse tumhari koi matlab nahi bas tum ocean stream holiday resort ajana aur tum koi red gown pahenke ana takir mai tumhe paychan saku ._

 _ **ishitas phone rang again .**_

 _ **ishita:** hello_

 _ **person :** hello tum aj sam ko ek red gown pahenke ana ocean stream resort pe mujhe tumhe kuch bata na hai ek case ke bareme._

 _ **ishi :** aj na sayed sabhi mujhe information denge aur toh aur ocean stream resort me hi denge . thik hai chalte toh hai phir dekha jayega ._

 _ **evening time**_

 _ **ishita dressed a red gown . red shade lipstick roll here hair .she is really looking too pretty to attract any one .she reached the resort enter the hall ,the totally brcame surprise after seeing the decoration . kavin eas standing beind the wall was about to go near ishita ,in the mean time dushant enter the hall proposed ishita .Ishi was too happy after getting proposal from dushant whom she love too but unable to express her feeling for getting punishment from dushant.kavin was shedding tear from behind the wall his heaart was broken into fragment . any how he controll himself came out said to dushant that his girlfriend is in USA and unable to attained the ceremony .**_

 _ **Dushu consold him but kavin left the resort.**_

 _ **Dushu :** ishita tum khus toh hona ?_

 _ **ishi:** gi sir bohot apko sayed pata nahi pat main toh apko suru se hi chane lagi thi par kabhi kahe nahi payi bas apne kahe diya main aj sach me bahot kush hu_

 _ **dushu:** then let's dance in this auspicious moment ._

 _ **ishiyant stated dancing on the song ooo sathiya ...**_

 _ **during the song was playing ishita take a turn in"dur karke paslakar man hai mera thera thera" she was about to slip but dushu hold here by her waist she was saved .**_

 _ **while they were dancing Ishi's father came there .ishi stop dancing her father came near her gave a tight slap to her but it slip dushant caame front putting ishita behind him he got the slap , Ishi's father pull her from there threw her in a black mercedez .**_

 _ **drive her directly to her home .**_

 _ **chapter. 6**_

 _ **ishita'** s **home**_

 _ **Ishi:** dad ap mujhe waha se khich ke kyu laye pata hai wo mere sir hai ._

 _ **dad :** ha wo to dhik hi raha tha mujhe kaiysi sir hai .aur kya kya kiya tum ne uske sath,_

 _pata bhi hai tumhe maine tumhari shaddi thay kardiya hai bohot hi amir larka hai business me nam hai uska tumhai usse shadi ho gai toh samjo ki mai bhi business world ke top me pauch jaunga . aur mai yeh sunheta mauka nahi khona chata hu samjhi_

 _ **Ishi :** bas dad bachpan se lekar aj thak bas ap ki manmani chalti a rahi hai . ab bas aur nahi main dushant se payar karti hu shaadi karungi toh bas usi se banna kisi se nahi .meri bachpan me ma guzar gayi sirf ap ki baja se ! ap nah hume time diya na hi payar bas manmani karte rahe tin bar school change kiya , uske bad chale gaye mujhe aur bhaiya ko akele chor ke bhaiya ne mujhe samhala .kyu manu apki har bat main .?_

 _ **suddenly her house bell rang , two servant open the door .dushant arrived at the gate .**_

 _ **ishita :** dushant tum ._

 _ **dushant:** ishita main tumhare bager ji nahi sakta plzz chalo mere sath .main tumhe liye bager nahi jaunga_

 _ **dad:** tu nahi jayega toh tere lash jayega servant ishita ko uske kamre me le jao._

 _sare bodyguard attack him ,jab tak iske akri sash na rukjaye isse marte rahena phir phek dena bahar ._

 _ **Ishi :** nahi dad plzz ap dushant ko chor dijiye ap mujhe uske jagha saza de digiye par usse chor diji ye ._

 _ **dad :** kya tum Abhishek se shaadi karogi._

 _ **ishi:** kabhi nahi .._

 _ **dad :** dushant ko mar mar ke haddi tor do_

 _ **ishi:** karungi karungi ab to chor digie usse_

 _ **dad:** aise kaise chordu isse toh nachna hai tumhari shaadi me **.**_

 _ **ishi:** dad wo marjaenge ,aysi saza mat do unhe ._

 _ **dad:** thik hai phir bodyguard usse aur..._

 _ **ishi:** nahi wo wo nachenge meri puri shaadi se lekar bedai tak wohar function attained karenge .santi ,ab toh usse chor digie_

 _ **dad:** usse chor do uske kamre tak_

 _ **kal subha se tumhai shaadi ke rassam suru karenge maine abhi ko bhi bulaliya hai wo bas ate hi honge...**_

 _ **Ishi:** ji dad_

 _ **dad:** usha ishi ko thor fresh kardo uske phionsi arahe hai.._

 _ **usha :** ji malik_

 _ **usha took ishi to her room then wrap here in a small bathrobe place her near the pool .usha mixed some haldi and applied on ishi's body to regaing her glow the pool was filled with milk roses petal ishi was drowned into the milk when she get up she was glowing .usha applied some make up gave her one peach colour gown she wore it .while she came down she asked usha to leave her alone suddenly in her dress her leg strucked dushant came to save her .she kept her head on dushant ' chest asked him to forgive her forget her as there is no choice .**_

 _ **ishi came down where abhishek was waiting for her .**_

 _ **abhishek:** wow Ishita u are just adorable . jitoh kar rahai ki abhi kha jau_

 _ **ishita :** hu ..._

 _ **abhi:** bas hu..aur kuch nahi._

 _ **ishi:** mere pas kahene keliye words aur sochne ke liye wakt nahi hai ,any way mujhe rest karni hai main upar ja rahi hu ._

 _ **abhi :** wait ,mujhe bhi jana hai upar_

 _ **abhi lift ishi , took her to her bed room in the mean time Dushant call kavin daya sir they too came to ishi' house declare them as a guest relative .abhi put her on her bed and tried to kiss her but ishi pushed him .he again came close to her but kavdush enter save ishita tied abhi with a thick rope put him in the storeroom ,next day**_

 _ **dushant dress like a dulha with long topor which hide his face went to the mandap finally marry ishi ,lift her take seven turn then went to the red car of abhi , dushu start the car , ishi' dad came to them to bless them but he noticed that it was dushant ,but it was too late he tried to obstruct him but they moved on .at that time CID team present in the guest too went fro there .**_

 _ **ishita :** dushant hum ko bachane ke liye thanks_

 _ **dushu:** bas ,thanks mere biwi banne ke liye .._

 _ **ishi:** ab toh hamari saadi ho gai hai toh ek kiss toh **banti** hai_

 _ **dushu :** pata hai sabr ka phal mitha hota hai .so honey wait .._

 _ **ishi: waise** hum ja kaha rahe hai dushu ._

 _ **dushu** : honeymoon ke liye manali_

 _ **ishi:** wow that's amazing .._

 _ **chapter. 6**_

 _ **ishita :** dushant pata hai mai zindegi ki sari gum bhulchuki hu tumhare pas ake . is rath ka eek anokhi bath hai kuch thandi hawa ke tarha mere sare dard ko thandak paucha rahe hai ._

 _ **dushu:** yahi toh hai manali pata hai tum mere zindegi me jab se aye ho mere dil me ek ajib si khwais tha tumhe pane ka ab jab tum mil gaye ho tab jake kaleje ko thandak pari ._

 _ **ishita :** oo honey chalo neend aa rahe hai ._

 _ **the went to bed .**_

 _ **ishita was wearing a pink nighti dushu was in a shorts winchter .**_

 _ **dushu slowly take off his upper one ishi open her house coat.then slept ..in the mid night dushant's phone ring .**_

 _ **dushu : heloo** kon_

 _ **kavin :** main hoon mere dost mere bhai in 2 hafto me tuh mujhe kahi bhul to nahi gaya na pata hai ab lagta hai ki mujhe bhi waha ana parega ._

 _ **dushu:** ha par kyu_

 _ **kavin** : kyu matlab ,honey moon ke liye_

 _ **dushu :** lakta hai tera gaya hai dimag log shaadi ke bad honeymoon karte hai kavin_

 _ **kavin :** pata hai usiliye toh a raha hu apni biwi ke sath .bye_

 _ **next day morning**_

 _ **kavin:** darbaja kol mere dost dekh kon hai mere biwi._

 _ **ishita :** dushu uttho plzz kavin darbaje pe hai plzz open the door go_

 _ **dushant wake up , went to ope the door . shokingly reamain standing there .**_

 _ **kavin :** kya hua dushu pasand nahi aya .hum dono ki jori_

 _ **sana :** bhaiya mujhe na maf kardena love at first sight hogaya is kavin ko dekhke .aur shaadi bhi karliya ._

 _ **dushant:** sana stop shut up mujhe kuch nahi sunna tumse ek aur shabd kaha na toh ek jhapar lagaungi yeh sikhaya tha thujhe maine bachpan se lekar aj tak ...kya ha kavin tu bhi tu toh isse khesakta tha ki._

 _ **kavin:** mujhe toh laga tha ki tu kush hoga tu kya sach me khus nahi?_

 _ **dushu :** nahi tum dono ki yeh harkat ko main kabhi maf nahi karunga bulgaya mere liye mithai aur treat lana hai yeh bahen hai tu_

 ** _sana came running to dushant hug him bhaiya said, i am so sorry kal khila dungi ._**

 ** _kavin too hug dushant pull ishita too had a group hug ._**

 _~the end~_


End file.
